The art describes the conversion of N-methyl hexamethylene tetramine salts to form in low yields the N-methyl hexamethylene tetramine hydroxide; U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,709, Apr. 13, 1920 and Foss et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1950, 624. Neither reference shows any utility for the resulting hydroxide. In the first reference, a solution of barium hydroxide is used to react with the N-methyl hexamethylenetetramine salt, while in the second reference, moist silver oxide is used.